Dark Pieces
by animaignea
Summary: Darla is seeking for a piece of her soul - hidden in a dark and secret place. Reid, a cold-rational and cold logical Carpathian believes that madness is touching his disciplined mind - and contemplates the idea of seeking the dawn. What will happen when their worlds meet? - Non-native speaker here guys, pls bear with me.
1. Ritual

Darla crossed and uncrossed her arms, anxious and worried. She was the only living soul still awoke in the remote commune of Dorna-Arini, a place rather lovely during the day, that was now, in the wee hours of a moonless night, poking hard at her fear of the dark – a long, persisting and awkward fear, that at this rate in her life, should be extinguished.

She, who could see in the dark.

Even when there was almost no light. Slowly, Darla walked from the cabin – a place she rented two months prior – to the street, noticing everything in her way – the grass and weeds, a small rat that darted to the other way, in the distance, another residence and a car parked right in front. Trees. A fox. More vegetation.

Still, being there all by herself gave her the creeps. And more than that, made her feel utterly lonely. The dark not only evoked a childish fear that something was preying on her, but also her lasting sense of loneliness. With the years, Darla overcame and almost forgot that feeling. She had found friends – since family was a privilege lost to her – and colleagues that would make this feeling vanish. Ultimately this made her kind of dependent of the company – which was better than feeling alone and lost.

And now she was not only alone but trapped into a night that seemed not meet its end.

Last time she checked it was 3 in the morning, and after what seemed an eternity, only seven minutes have passed.

"You must be kidding me" groaned to the night, sitting in the grass.

She fished her mobile from her poked – the light from the screen piercing her eyes with the sudden light. A ton of new messages, none of which was the one she was waiting for.

"Oh boy," she took a deep breath. She was about to start talking to herself. Darla looked at her right hand – nothing there.

She lowered her head, closing her eyes. That feeling that something was about to pounce her made her look over her shoulders. Of course, there was nothing there.

When she looked forward again, she felt her breath catch in her throat.

"Oh my God, where have you been?" Darla whispered, standing and then walking.

"This is not the place, Darla," the musical voice of her friend was almost inaudible.

"It must be. I've done all the rituals, I've…" they kept low tones, but the other could sense the outrage in her words.

"It's not here. Come on. It's supposed to be that hard, sweetie"

"Don't sweetie me, Adora" frustrated, the girl turned her back and started to walk to the cabin.

"We will find it" Adora followed, her steps not causing a single disturbance.

"But I'm sure. I mean, it must be. I felt the connection, it was as real as you"

"You know, the point of this probation is determining if you can really do… you know, this." Adora said as the other opened the door to the house, waiting a bit before getting inside too "And please, don't take that wrong, but…"

"I'm going to take that wrong. You never supported me" Darla snarled.

"Don't be unfair. I always supported you, even believing you were not cut for this" the other just said that under her breath.

"Which is exactly what I said. What's good you support can be if you do not believe I can do this?" frustration over frustration over disappointment.

"Why, I cannot be dishonest. I could not tell you I believe you are going to thrive in this, because this is simply not you. Your heart" she was about to start but the other cut through.

"What about it? What?"

"To conflicted, Darla. Too afraid. I can feel you, you know it. And I feel your…"

"Don't."

"… loneliness…"

"Don't."

"…and fears".

"It's a stupid childish fear of the dark"

Adora sighed. She took her coat off and then sat to remove her boots.

"You don't believe me"

"I do believe you believe it's a stupid fear of the dark"

"You know, sometimes I forget that I'm talking with the almighty Adora," said, throwing her hands over her hand, in a strange gesture – like a drama queen.

"That, Darla, is quite uncalled for" placing her boots beside her, Adora started to unfasten her pants.

Darla felt the color rising in her checks. The frustration was still boiling in her belly - and she was not quite ready to concede that she had the ritual wrong – but being left alone in this fight was another defeat - and a shaming one. Adora was not the kind that would be baited, and she knew it, but right now… all she wanted was to lift that feeling off her chest.

"What I'm supposed to do now?"

"Go back to the ritual". And with that, the girl went to bed.

xxx

A week later, Darla was still having the same results. It was there, in the mountains. Every time she tried it, the answer was the same.

Adora couldn`t help. Her test consisted in being stripped the vast majority of her powers- and be left with her knowledge and widow – which was her most powerful resource, Adora and the Ancilla would say.

"You should rest" Adora brought her supper.

"You should not interrupt me" failure after failure was making her mood swing between bitter and sullen.

"Alright," the other took the basin to one side. Before Darla could interject, she raised her hand.

"I cannot tell you what to do. I cannot tell you how to work the ritual or any other thing. But listen to me, ok?"

"Ok" she felt tired and quite ready to quit. She just needed to hear the words. That's not you, Darla. You were not cut for this, sweetie. You have such a great talent, but not for this.

"Our souls have been parted and scattered all over the world. Remember? I shall not have a home…"

"… for my soul is not bound to one place, but all places"

"Very well."

"It is not here, is it?"

"I do not think so, sweetie, no".

"But why?"

Adora was younger, but she had been born and raised in the tradition. Her mother, and her mother's mother, and all women before her in a long line of light-bearers have passed in this test – and endured a life that was not dedicated for themselves but to serve others.

"Maybe another piece of you is here. But not the one you should find for your rite of passage".

"Well…" she took the basin again, placing it in front of her "let's see what piece is this one then".

Adora smiled. They had thirteen lunars months to conclude this challenge – and seven had already passed. They had time.


	2. Before Dawn

Reid had spent the majority of the summer with the anguishing sensation of being observed. He, as the other brothers of the monastery, was like entrapped beats that could feign some civility while spending his final nights.

Read was not a distraction anymore – learning used to have the power to divert his mind of the challenge that life had become. He knew that seeking the dawn would put an end to this existence that seemed now, almost pointless. He fought, he learned, he had his time. For too long it seemed now.

And the signs were already there. He has a strict code of conduct – which has prevented him to allow his beast to devour his soul, but what one could do when everything started to lose it's meaning? He looked all the books in the shelves of his cloister. All that knowledge and he had lost the will to use it – and what good was knowledge when not put into use?

Before other things lost its meaning – like his honor and devotion for his people – would not be better simply seek to an end.

"Every journey has an end" he muttered to himself. His inner world was not the only thing crumbling – his sanity was now vanishing as well.

He, who had been mostly cold reason and logic, even in his youth. He had taken pride in his sharp mind and sense – and now that was also being consumed.

He left his books, walking through the corridors – clatter of steps, the sound of the wind, the low noises that made him aware that were others in that damned place.

Reid found the gates and stopped. That sensation. Again.

And there was nothing, absolutely nothing around him.

"Brother," the voice of the other male who was crossing the gates rang in his years, making him shake his head.

The other Carpathian waited a second, while Reid seemed to focus again.

"It's nothing."

And he started to walk outside again.

xxx

Darla frustration wouldn't abandon her so soon, it seemed.

"A monastery?"

"Yep. As I told you" Adora retorted, not amused at all.

"But it points… here."

"I know. I have followed every single instruction you gave me every time."

Adora looked at the building and its surroundings, hissing something so low that Darla could not hear.

"What?"

"We shouldn't go close. There is danger inside that walls"

"How come? There should be monks… or something like that inside."

"I know, but that is what my senses tell me. Every time I come close. And we are not here to disclose what that is, especially with you being bound by the restraints…"

"Ok, ok. But it's there. Have you ever heard of something like that?"

"No."

The light-bearers had a tradition that would say that pieces of their souls were scattered all around the world – which was not a metaphor, but the raw truth. Collecting those shards was a possible but so far from their duties that made almost impossible for them to meet the end of their lives with their souls in a whole single piece.

And duty always came first for them.

However, it was not rare that one of them would be attracted by a particular piece of it – and each fraction would be held, usually, in a place of power linked to them. Why would a monastery full of men represent anything to any of them?

The rite of passage consisted in taking half of the soul left in one's heart and hide it – the half where their powers would be locked in. Through knowledge and wisdom, rituals could be done, through sensibility and intuition, one could find try and find it.

Their order had a myriad of ranks and positions, and for most of them, knowledge, training, wisdom… they would do. No rites were required. Darla knew she could trace her path inside their ranks without go through something like that. Almost everyone chooses this way.

For the one who would go through the challenge, they gave a lunar year to complete the task, and she still had some months. So why not? Why not retrieve this piece as well? There was no way the rite was wrong, there was a piece of her soul inside that walls.

She wanted it, truly wanted it - to dedicate herself entirely to the cause. To be one with the Light and live in its grace, do its work. To feel some sense of belonging - she believed that once she had the rank of light-bearer she would achieve some contempt, some peace. She had seen the others, especially her friend Adora, and she seemed so whole – even with her soul in pieces. And Darla wanted that. So much.

End with that feeling that she lacked something essential.

"Darla, we should come back during the day," the other sighed.

"Why, who is afraid of the dark now?" For the first time in days, she was playful. Truth is, she wanted whatever piece of hers was inside that walls too.

"That's different, that-" Darla saw Adora eyes widen, and Adora's arm and hand reach to her. Her friend pulled hard, placing herself in front of Darla, summoning light and dark.

Once she was done, she placed her finger in front of her lips, asking for silence and pointed – someone was taking the path down the monastery – not in their direction. Why was Adora so suddenly alarmed?

It was just a man.

Darla felt a pang, that she could not explain. It hurt and excited her at the same time, robbing her of her balance. If she walked out of the spell boundaries, he would be able to see her. If she spoke, the veil would be lifted, and he would be able to see both.

So, she did what seemed more reasonable, and just left Adora to her spell and stepped into the night.

Which was madness, but for her, right now, it seemed the most logical thing to do. Her mind weaving the reason for such action _"of course, If I need to go inside a monastery, the first step is to talk with someone who comes from there or at least knows someone inside"_.

"Watch my six, sweetie" said Darla, who also didn't feel like taking her friend along. Actually, she almost wished that Adora had stayed at the cabin, so many miles behind. If Adora was so worried about whatever was inside that place, she could as well stay, observe and had her back.

No noise coming from behind. Adora was staying. Darla heart leaped and she went a bit faster in his direction – she felt that this stranger had the key to her mystery, which sounded like nonsense, so she kept that thought in the back of her mind. She needed to go into the monastery – that was the place where she would find what she was looking for.

"Good everning," she said, raising her hand. The stranger probably had noticed her, but he had not looked in her direction not even once.

Focused on his own emptiness, Reid had not made who exactly was there. He was not in the mood for talking but the sound of that voice bite hard his senses. He turned to check who was the stranger coming.

Dressed in a black coat, deep blue pants and dark boots, owner of black long hair – nothing in her would give out color, but for her eyes. Her bright eyes, who held a blazing hazel color. They were so bright that Adora could swear they held its own light.

Looking down at the girl, he could only make the eyes. As if nothing else existed.

"Sir," she kept coming close. His heart raced, and for a moment, he didn't understand what was happening. What was that, what was the material that eyes were made of… to have such a color?

"Sir?"

"Yes?"

She was so close now. Just some steps away.

"I'm sorry, could you please help me. I came here to visit that place" and she pointed to the building.

"You," he chocked before he could form the whole sentence "No visitors are allowed here... miss?"

"Evans. Darla Evans."

"Miss Evans, I'm sorry to inform, but we do not accept visits," actually, how… how could she make it to that place?

"Oh, really? I traveled very far to come here" she could try to convince him, couldn't she?

To that answer, something made him cautious – shifting his stance slightly. Hunters? But how could she, that woman from all people in the world, how could she belong to the vampire hunters society?

That thought disturbed the very core of him. Attracted to her without understanding exactly why, Reid took another step. Secure her and find what she was doing there, after all, seemed just about right.

"Thank you sir, we are leaving"

A second voice, from nowhere. The sound disrupted the enchant entangling his thought – startled, he moved to check who was there.

He was every bit a predator. Darla could see it. She was trained and learned enough to recognize a hunter when she saw one. She just didn't expect it from that man.

 _Oh dear God, if I noticed that, Adora…_

"Excuse me young lady, but how did you find this place?"

"We were hiking" Adora answered, very secure. Oh sweet Jesus, couldn't she come with a better answer?

Of course, would it be a bit hard to come with anything that made sense with her previous inquiries, but anyway. Hiking? At that hour?

"The woods are dangerous at this time"

"We are used to it, sir. Thank you for your concern" and she stepped between him and Darla.

 _Oh boy, could you make it less obvious? What are you doing?_

"Very well, I will walk you to your vehicle," Reid said, noticing the protective stance. What on earth was this? Who was she to the other one?

"There is no need sir. Have a good night" Adora didn't move an inch. Which was probably her mistake, because it gave time to Darla speak too.

"But the monastery…" Darla sounded dismayed.

"He already said visitors are not allowed" the other retorted.

"Even if it was, it is almost 5 in the morning" Reid observed, trying to sound a bit more amicable.

Adora was still. But Darla suddenly comprehended how deep her nonsense with that inquiry went. Freaking five in the morning.

 _Oh God, why I'm even worried about sound weird with Adora acting like this…_ like he was posing a threat. She could see he was dangerous, " _well, probably a hunter, experienced hunter. But he really seems like a nice person"_.

"I know sir, I'm so sorry. We will go back now" and Adora prayed that, with that, he went back to whatever he was doing, because all instincts in her told her to not move, not give him her back and especially, not leave that crazy girl fly right into his direction.

"I don't believe I should leave you two alone".

"It's a long walk, sir – about two hours to go back. We do not want to take any more of your time"

The dawn. It was approaching. He did not have two hours, but he couldn't let that woman slip. Better, he could not let them slip without knowing what they were doing there.

"Alright, I will send someone with you. With a car, since it seems you do not have one"

"It is very kind of you but…" Adora started.

"Oh, well, a car would be perfect" Darla sang. She needed to know more about him. About the place.

Adora was cringing. What madness had she fallen into?

Reid didn't want to leave, but he couldn't scare them with more questions, not when the sunlight, so close, would force him to look for shelter so soon – nor invite them in.

"Are you mad?" that was not a question. Once the man was away from the earshot – or so they thought – Adora almost slapped some sense into Darla's head.

"Mad? Do you want to walk back to the commune?"

"Well, yes. Have you not noticed?"

"What, his politeness?"

"That man is more dangerous than you are naïve, for Christ sake."

"He was not threatening us, Adora!" Darla felt shook – outrage even.

"How can you tell his intentions, Darla? And you just..." Adora took a deep breath "Oh my God, we are leaving. Now."

"What, but the car…."

Adora was dragging her the next minute, under a myriad of complaints. It was past 20 minutes of walking when Darla finally came to her senses.

The rest of the way was made in silence. Darla knew that they were not staying another day. The companion of the rite was not only the aid to seek the prize, but also the protector - which made Adora her protector.

The woman with blazing eyes felt a deep loss when the thought of never seeing that man again crossed her mind.


	3. Old Languages

Father Edgar received the news of the strange pair visiting the surroundings of the monastery with a heavy heart. The society of hunters have always found ways to pursue the Carpathians – some groups in a more organized and professional way, while other seemed more a group of troublemakers.

One of the humans that helped the brothers on the monastery was send to him, to explain the situation and see how he could help. In the past, Gary would be more involved, but now he was tied to the dark hour too.

The priest took two drawings – Reid was, among other things, a talented at drawing. Some notebooks describing herbs and how to use them, in his personal collection, had his collaboration. Now the father was looking at the two figures in those pieces of paper, wondering what kind thoughts would have crossed the heads of two youths to maybe join such a villainous order.

xxx

"Brother, I have not found a single trace of them as well" Gary was speaking through a private mental pathway. He was in the very spot where the two girls once stood four nights ago.

"Have you checked the whole perimeter?" Gregory was not about to insult Gary by asking him directly if he was sure, but those men were surely letting something slip.

"Yes, we surveyed a mile deep in the whole perimeter. There is a set of footsteps where he told me he found them, and another group ten meters away, but that is it".

"And other signs?"

"No scent. Christ, there is not even a single hair in the woods".

"How is Reid?"

Gary looked over his should were Reid was – with other two Carpathian – trying to make sense of the few clues they had.

"Lost."

xxx

"Lunch time, sweetie" and with that, Adora left a plate with a collection of sweets that would have made Darla excited in the previous week.

She never even looked at them.

"Come on, Darla, you need to eat something. It's been three days".

"I'm not hungry, thanks."

"What's the matter?"

"I need to go back. Find what was there." Darla dared not say 'find him'. She not even dared to believe that it was a man that was moving her back there. Because, of course, it couldn`t be. Could it?

"Darla, this is insane. This is fixation – and it's not normal".

"And now you will say 'I told you, this is not you' right," sighed the girl.

"This behaviour is beyond it, Darla. What is happening. I'm going to take you back if you do not talk with me".

Darla eyes watered. If she spoke, she feared that she would need to come back al the same.

"I just want to know. Can you not understand?"

"Give me some credit uhn? I came here with you, didn't I?"

Adora never had the kind of support Darla wanted for this. To be honest, her friend was often too transparent to her own taste. But she had come. She could have refused, but, and she said _'Since you are going through the challenge, I will be your aid'._ And here were they. And now she wished she had brought someone she could trick.

Someone who could care less with her wellbeing. Who was not so careful. Someone who would accept the proposition of two days to rest and relax – giving her an opportunity to slip away and make the way to the monastery again.

What did she had to lose now?

 _A part of my soul. Fail the challenge. Christ…_

"Before you say anything, please hear everything I have to say".

"The start… it doesn`t sound good."

"Shush!" Darla sighed "I…"pause. "Ok. I want to go back because I want to see that man again".

Adora waited. For the rest.

They stared each other.

"Is that all?"

"Well, yes."

"You want to get laid, risk your life and jeopardize your challenge, is that it? "

"Of course not!" Outrage. The color was rising in Darla cheeks.

"Are you hearing yourself? You want to go back to a dangerous place, to talk with a man that moves like a predator, a man that does not breath as we do, and do what? Just talk? Why would you? Beside the fact that he has a luring appearance which you are probably falling for?"

She didn't had a logical answer but pure desire.

"I just do. Listen, it's not against the rules to work on other things, to do other stuff" Darla tried.

"No, but you have someone designed as aid and protector. As aid I cannot say a word, but as protector I must. You are ignoring the fact that the man – that you don't even know the name – is dangerous."

"You don't know that" Darla looked away.

"But I do." Adora was in the worst place she could be right now. She wanted to help, but she could not risk her friend. And she also didn't want her friend to throw away all efforts she made, even thinking she was pursuing something that would not suit her.

Silence. Adora waited but she only got silence.

"Look, Darla… if you are doing that because you think you are not going to make it, most of those challenges are only concluded in the last month."

"You conclude your withing the first 3, haven't you?"

"You are not me" Adora sighed.

"Oh, really?"

She saw the green eyes closing shut. She was not one to be baited into a fight. But why, Darla could always try, right?

"Darla, do not throw away your efforts. Finish the challenge. That man, he will be there. If not, someone will be able to tell you something about his whereabouts. And if not, then go back there today, tomorrow or any day won't help your cause."

"I cannot even sort the ritual" Darla moaned, in the verge of the tears.

"I cannot help you, Darling, but we can talk. So let's talk."

"We are doing it"

Adora smiled.

"Are we? Do you remember the first time you had to sort out my voice in a crowd?"

"You were seven. What this had to do with anything?"

"How did you make it?"

"I started to speak as if we were talking, and then I…" her face brightened up.

"See."

"Did you have it all this time"

"I cannot give you answers. But we can talk – but to be quite honest, I just remembered this, because that day, you were on the verge of tears as well…" she stopped talking when a pillow flew into her direction.

"Go fetch the basin"

"Aye aye, ma'am"

xxx

Father Edgar was past his youth – he walked, breathed and lived in another rhythm. He had no other news about the pair of girls, but he heard a bit about the lack of clues regarding their visit. This had stirred some regarding the hunter. If they had developed new ways to occult themselves, this would be motive of great worry.

Maybe he would see the end of such organization in his lifetime. Thinking about that, he almost not made the two young women walking on the sidewalk, talking and carrying bags of groceries. Reid was a good at drawing, indeed.

"Excuse me, young ladies," he said a second time, now in English. The first one they looked back at him, clearly not had understand the language he was speaking.

"Oh, I'm sorry, we are tourists," said the one with hazel eyes. Reid heard their names - or the ones they had spoke in front of him.

"That is fine. Are you going to stay here for how long?"

"Two weeks, father. Maybe more"

The one with green eyes just observed.

"Oh, so you might want to come to the church, for the service"

"Oh, I thank you, but we would not even be able to understand…"

"That is not a problem if you keep your heart in prayer. Besides, the first Sunday of every month I offer all the prayers in Latin."

"Oh, I would like to see that" the face of both of them brightened.

xxx

Gavin was analyzing the record of the Sunday service once again. It was the third time he was watching that, as if he could find some important information about the pair on the file.

"Those women are the ones I saw on the surrounding of the monastery" Reid voice was of a cold confidence. He had his time to get used to the colors, to the anguished sensation that the whole situation left him. With colors, his feelings came back, and the one most present was a deep rage of not knowing where the girl who brought back the colors to his eyes were.

Not that someone could actually tell. He just seemed stone-cold as always.

"You never found out how they left?"

That was not a question, so Reid did not answer.

"Both of them seemed quite normal." Father Edgard offered.

"That does not mean much" Gary retorted, still fixed on the video.

"You said you are going to meet them today, father?"

"For supper, yes."

"The one named Adora seemed not willing to give in to interaction" Reid noted.

"Maybe the situation influenced this behavior" the priest retorted.

"Maybe these are other girls"

"Someone could be using their appearance?" Father Edgard asked.

"This would eliminate the hunter society," Said Gary.

"Which is not motive to discard a threat" Reid pointed.

"I concur" Gary retorted.

xxx

Gary and Reid were observing within a distance – that made impossible for the human eyes quite made then. Father Edgard rang the bell and waited outside.

Adora came to the door, greeting the old man, and letting him in.

After that, the males made their way to the house, flying across the sky, lading on the backyard as owls. They could check the insides and heard them just as good.

"How are things going?" Gary listened to Gregori voice in the back of his head.

"Everything is fine"

"The priest life has priority in this. Do not risk his wellbeing"

More than they were already risking? Gary would not make such question – father Edgard insisted in aid them in this.

"So you know Latin?" they could hear them as clear as if they were speaking outside.

"Yes, actually we do" Darla had smiles in her voice.

"Who would have thought. This is a dead language"

"Oh we study this and other dead languages too," said the girl with hazel eyes.

"That's interesting, uhn? May I ask why?"

"Field of work," Adora said, without adding anything else.

"This girl," Gary said to Reid through a mental link.

"I know" Reid reassured him.

"What kind of work?"

"That depends. We do some research. I've worked some time with a group of archeologists – and I keep doing some work for them from time to time. Translating and interpreting."

"I would expect someone older to be describing a line of work like that to me. How old are you, my child?"

"I'm 27. Darla is 29".

"Oh my" the Carpathian could hear – and feel – the shock in his voice "I would not give you two more than twenty, twenty one. Actually, I would say… you were just still in your teens".

"Thank you, but we are a bit older."

"Do you also work for archeologists, Darla?"

"I do some field work, but exploring. I used to be a local guide"

"And do this require old languages?"

"We are friends, and some of her interests are mine as well" Darla sounded joyful that night.

"No one learns old languages just for fun these days" Gary muttered in Reid's mind. "I'm going check their bedroom". And with that, he flew to the open bedroom window.

The trio kept talking before Gary announce in a channel that himself and Gregori were linked.

"Those girls have nothing of ordinary"

"What have you found?" Gregori asked.

The answer came in the form of the image of the room. Nothing strange on the whole place but for a guitar case laying atop of a bed – with a longsword inside it.

"The whole room smell of myrra"

"What do you think, Gary?"Gregori asked.

"New age pagans?" He tried.

"Gary, can you look the blade?"

"Yes," the image was magnified, he probably had landed closer.

"That is Ogham" Reid said.

"Ogham?"

"Yes, the only form of druidic writing. It was used only for very important messages – like warnings."

"Do you know what this one says"

"Enlighten Me" Reid read.

"Strange way to ask for enlightment" Gary commented. "Some new practitioners will usually not get some of those points"

"I would not haste into those conclusions. That's just it?"

"No, I also found this" the image shifted and they saw a basin with water, and some objects on the side.

"Why someone would have a basin full of…" they heard him screem through the link, and saw the floor through his eyes.

"Reid?" that was the last thing they heard from Gary.

"You were not watching"

"I focused on the reading"

Gregori was furious and with cause. Reid tried to focus on what was happening.

Darla was still downstairs with father Edgard, but Adora was not in the same room. He saw her going downstairs through the window.

"Do not enter that house. She can react by harming the priest"

"Gary?"

"I feel him alive"

"They are leaving. I just heard one of the girls tell the priest something came up. Darla is going to drop him at the church."

"Ok, we can make our move on her once Father Edgar is safe"


End file.
